Reconnais mon art!
by Envy love
Summary: Deidara en a marre! Marre de cet Uchiwa qui ne reconnait pas son art à sa juste valeur... De cet Uchiwa qui ne le regarde jamais


Reconnais mon art!

Deidara et Itachi quittèrent d'un pas trainant les ténèbres du repère de l'Akatsuki. Ils venaient de sceller deux bijû et étaient épuisé... Enfin c'était pas le cas des deux autres... Kisame courait après Tobi, bien décider à en faire du shuchi pour le dîner à cause d'un obscure histoire de Surhimi pas frais que les deux autre n'avaient pas vraiment suivi. Même si il s'efforçait de jouer les indifférents, les cris de son idiot de coéquipier commençait à taper sur les nerf du blond. N'étant déjà pas d'un naturel très passient, l'irritabilité de l'artificier se trouvait exacerbée par sa fatigue.

-"Si ils continuent à brayer comme ça, je les explose... hnnn..." Marmonna-t'il

-"Hnnn..." Répondit l'Uchiwa en continuant à avancer sans lui porter plus d'attention que ça.

Il était habituer aux coups de gueulante du sculpteur d'argile explosif.

Ce dernier le regarda passer à coter de lui en serrant les poing de rage contenue, tremblant sous la soudaine colère qui venait de monter en lui face à l'indifférence évidente du brun.

Pourquoi?

pourquoi n'accordait-il aucune importance à son art?

Une œuvre existait pour être regardée, pour toucher l'âme... Qu'elle soit éphémère comme les siennes ou éternel comme celle de Sasori...

Pourquoi, lui, ne voulait-il pas le comprendre? Pourquoi restait-il insensible? Pourquoi ne le regardait-il jamais? Pourquoi l'ignorait-il?

-"J'en ai marre..." Lâcha le blond.

Le porteur du Sharingan arrêta de marcher, ce figeant, mais il ne se retourna pas vers lui, lui adressant même pas un regard par dessus son épaules.

Il ne le regardait jamais...

-"J'EN AI MARRE DE TOI, ENFOIRE D'UCHIWA!!!" S'écria Deidara.

Il se jeta sur Itachi en tirant un de ses kunaï. L'Uchiwa se tourna vers lui en l'imitant, ses Sharingans activés. Il se contenta de reculer en bloquant les coup rageur de l'artificier sans la moindre difficulté jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contacte avec un arbre. Il ne fit aucun geste pour se défendre lorsque l'arme du sculpteur d'argile explosif s'immobilisa contre la peau de son coup, sur la carotide. L'autre avait le souffle court, essoufflé par ses attaques irréfléchie et violente. Il aurait pu s'en débarrasser sans problème... Deidara était d'un niveau bien inférieur au sien.

-"J'en ai marre de toi, Itachi Uchiwa..." Répéta-t'il.

Il était si proche, presque coller l'un à l'autre. Le bleu aquatique du regard du blond s'accrocha au rouge sang du Sharingan.

-"Arrête de dénigrer mon art avec tes regards supérieur et méprisant! Arrête de faire comme si tu ne voyais rien!" Répliqua durement l'artificier.

De nouveau, il n'y eut pas de réponse... Juste ses yeux rouge qui n'exprimaient rien... Ce visage pâle, si froid pareil à celui des poupée de porcelaine... Qu'il détestait ces traits figé, glacé comme ceux d'un masque.

-"Je te haïs!" lâcha-t'il finalement sentant les larme lui bruler les yeux alors qu'il les fermait.

Il frappa faiblement l'épaule de l'autre avec son poing, de sa main libres.

Enfoiré d'Uchiwa... Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre? pourquoi ne le reconnaissait-il pas à sa juste valeur?

Il sursauta quand il sentit une main fraiche se poser sur sa joue brulante, essuyant tendrement ses larmes. Il ouvrit les paupières, croisant le même regard rouge.

-"Je n'ai jamais mépriser ton art, Deidara..." Dit doucement Itachi, parlant enfin.

L'artificier écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise face à cette révélation. ll n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Itachi... Itachi Uchiwa reconnaissait son art? C'était impossible... Il devait rêver... Oui, il devait surement rêver...

-"Tes sculptures sont si belle... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu les exploses... ça me laisse perplexe..." Continua le brun à voix basse.

Le sculpteur d'argile explosif n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Le porteur du Sharingan trouvait ses sculpture belle... Il... Il reconnaissait son art...

Le blond sentit son cœur se remplir d'une joie qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Lentement, il écarta son kunaï de la carotide du brun et prit conscience de la proximité de leur corps et de leur visage. Pourtant... Il n'avait aucune envie de s'écarter.

-"Tu sais, Deidara, J'ai peur de toi... " Murmura Itachi en baissant les yeux;

Peur de lui? Que voulait-il dire?

Intrigué, Deidara chercha son regard pour y fixer le sien. Ils se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire. Le blond découvrant pour la première fois quelque chose dans le font du regard du porteur du Sharingan. Il crut un instant que l'Uchiwa n'allait rien ajouter de plus.

-"J'ai peur que, si je te confie mon cœur, tu le fasse explose lui aussi..." Avoua enfin ce dernier dans un souffle.

Les lèvres du brun éfleurèrent celle de l'artificier à chaqu'un de ses mot faisant frissonner le sculpteur. Il posa la main sur le poitrine du brun, juste à l'emplacement du cœur, le sentant battre sous ses doigts. Il garda un moment les yeux baisser avant de les relever pour les fixer dans ceux rouges de l'autre.

-"Jamais je ne ferai ça, Itachi..." Souffla-t'il.

Il ferma les yeux réduisant la courte distance qui séparait encore leurs lèvres. Le baisse se fit d'abord tendre comme si il prenait le temps de se gouter et de s'apprécier, alors que le blond passait se bras autour du cou de l'Uchiwa et que le porteur du Sharingan passait les siens autour de la taille de l'artificier. Ils s'invitèrent ainsi mutuellement à approfondir leur baiser, le rendant plus fougueux, plus passionner avant de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, le front coller l'un à l'autre. Un léger sourire vint alors étirer leurs lèvres, leur regard, perdu l'un dans l'autre, brillant d'une lueur qui n'appartenait qu'à eux seul.

Enfin...

Enfin, ils se regardaient...

Enfin, ils se reconnaissaient...

-"Je t'aime..." soupira Deidara.

Et, dire quelque instant plus tôt, il le haïssait...

-"Moi aussi, je t'aime..." Souffla Itachi.

Et, il y a encore peu, il l'ignorait comme si il n'existait pas.

L'amour est quelque chose d'étrange...

Ils se séparèrent à regret en sentant leur coéquipier respectif revenir vers eux. Ils avaient finalement remarqué qu'ils ne les suivaient pas et étaient venu voir ce qu'il se passait.

-"Deidara-senpaï! Deidara-senpaï!" claironna Tobi jusqu'à ce que le dit sempaï, exaspéré le fasse explosé.

Il tourna les yeux vers Itachi qui écoutait calmement Kisame. Leur regard se croisèrent faisant naitre un tendresse nouvelle dans les pupilles rouge de l'Uchiwa. Un tendresse qui lui était adressée, unique, et qui ne lui appartenait qu'à lui seul.

Il était magnifique...

l'artificier comprit alors une chose... Le vrai art, c'était l'amour... Parce qu'il touchait plus surement et plus durement l'âme que n'importe quoi. L'amour qui faisait naitre la reconnaissance de l'être aimer dans le regard de celui qui aimait.

Itachi... Il reconnaissait son art, mais surtout, il le reconnaissait lui maintenant... Et ils n'allaient plus cesser de se regarder...

* * *

Konan: C'est trop mimi!!!

Pein: Si tu veux...

Itachi: Tu aimes bien me caser avec Deidara, toi... Déjà dans ta précédente fic, tu l'a fait...

Auteur: Oui j'avoue...

Deidara: Ouai! D'ailleurs, il me plaque pour l'autre renard...

Auteur: Je trouve que vous aller bien ensemble...

Deidara: t'es au courant que je suis un mec?

Auteur: tu es au courant que je suis fan de Yaoï?

Sasuke, ironique: Non... On n'avait pas remarquer...

Naruto: Au moins dans cette fic je n'en prend pas plein la gueule parce que dans celle d'avant...

Tobi: Tobi bon garçon! Tobi faire de biscuits pour la prochaine fic!

Tous: NON!

Auteur: Tiens c'est une idée, ça...

BOUM

Deidara avec une sourire de psychopathe: A plus de Tobi... Donc à plus de biscuits...

Auteur: Hnnn... Bon d'accord... =_=" Un petit review avant de partir s'il vous plait....


End file.
